


Now let me be your coach!

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hc viktor doesn´t know how to swim, yuuri gotta fix that problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, legend on the ice, sinking banana in the water. As soon as Yuuri knew about that, he decided to teach his coach.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 50





	Now let me be your coach!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted about a similar headcanon on Tumblr, but i kinda wanted to write a story about it.  
> Have fun:)

When Yuuri was little, his parents used to go with him and his sister to the beach. In the morning, before the Onsen was opend, they woken their children up, packed some breakfast and had some family fun-time. While Papa Katsuki built some sand castles with his son and consoled him every time a tower would fall in, Mama Katsuki went into the water with her daughter and played some ball games. Afterwards they sat down on the sand and ate some Gohan. That was until Mari´s I-am-too-old-for-Yuuri´s-water-attacks-phase and Yuuri´s If-you-look-at-me-I-might-actually-cry-phase.  
So their parents accepted it and let them be.  
And then Viktor came into their lives.  
"So then Mari would grab me and drag me into the water. I was like seven or eight, so I panicked and screamed and my parents just stood there and laughed at me!", Yuuri explained and both giggled.  
"And then?", Viktor asked and took another bite of that fish.  
"Then she grabbed me by the armpits and threw me away from her. And that´s basically how I forcefully had to learn how to swim."  
Yuuri melted away, when he saw the bright smile on Viktor´s face. They lived together now for five months and still there were so many stories to be told. To be honest, Yuuri couldn´t say whether the first two months counted, because that´s how long it took for him to open up to Viktor not only as his coach but also as his friend...and maybe more. The truth is that there was no other person (except maybe Phichit) he felt so comfortable around. They had talked about basically everything and Viktor had told him stories, no one else knew about. Somehow that made him feel so loved. He enjoyed that feeling...  
"What are you two up to now?", Mama Katsuki asked, when she entered the room. She hold a tablet in her hand with some more rice, vedgetables and something to drink.  
"Remember, when we used to go to the beach on the weekends? It was so early and Mari would drag me into the cold water and let me drown!", Yuuri quickly explained in Japanese.  
"But only because you dumped the bucket with water over her head while she was eating. I hope you told him that part, too!"  
Yuuri nodded slowly, obviously lying, before changing the subjects.  
"Thanks Mum. That´s really nice of you!" He grabbed some vedgetables and put them on his plate.  
"Thank you very much!", Viktor repeated and bowed a bit down with his head.  
"Oh Vicchan! If you want to, I can bring you more fish!"  
"Oh no, that´s fine! Thanks!", he answered and was extremly proud of having been able to say that in Japanese. (And they say Russian is difficult...)  
After that, she left the room, to prepare herself for bed.  
"What about you? Do you go swimming in Petersburg?", Yuuri asked and leaned in, interested in more Viktor-stories.  
"Oh gosh, no! Well there is the river Newa, but it´s far too dirty and too cold. I mean, we baptize every year in January in the Newa, but to go in there for fun? Never...There is a sea, close to our city, but you know...I never went swimming. I always had to train, so...kinda missed that opportunity "  
"Wait...does that mean you don´t know how to swim?"  
"What?! Don´t be silly! Of course I know how to swim!"  
"So, if we were to go to the beach tomorrow on our free day, you would go swimming with me?"  
"Absolutly."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

"Yeah, I don´t know, how to swim."  
Viktor stood knee-deep in the water and refused to go one more step in. He had his arms folded and pressed his lips, confessing that he was a dirty liar.  
"Come on!"  
""Just enjoy the view!", Viktor tried and pointed at his body. Although he ate like a horse and didn´t do as much sport as Yuuri, his torso was still muscular and those swimming trunks looked more than stunning. That was so unfair, but Yuuri truly enjoyed the view. Sometimes he thought about the possibility of Viktor being serious with all his flirty behaviour, but somehow that could not be real in his head. Oh, how he wished, it was...Embarressed by his own thoughts, Yuuri blushed and turned away, when suddenly an idea hit him.  
"Okay, here, take my hand.", he said and approached him, his arm reaching out to him. The confident smile on Viktor´s face disappeared. He was now weighing in his chances and decided to go for it. His hunger for a little Yuuri-touch was just more convincing.  
"There you go!", Yuuri assured him and smiled.  
"You know, as your coach, I-." Viktor couldn´t even finish his sentence. Yuuri grabbed him by his waist and threw him over his shoulder. In a panicked voice, Viktor screamed and tried to ignore the more than hot-fact that Yuuri could just carry him like a wriggeling fish. But then, on the other hand, with every step further, his grip around Yuuri´s shoulder became tighter and his fear of the deep sea bigger.  
"Yuuri, let me down! Please, I-!"  
"As you wish, Coach." Without another warning, he threw him just far enough, that he could stand while Viktor had to go on his tiptoes.  
"Oh gosh, something just touched my leg! Yuuri!"  
"Calm down, Viktor! There are rarely any sharks here!"  
"I hate you so much right now!"  
Like a drowning cat, he moved towards his sassy student and held onto him.  
"Please, don´t let me go.", he whispered desperatly and pressed his face into Yuuris neck. In the background, Makka swom like a proud dolphin.  
"Oh, now she´s just showing off.", Viktor said, mildly insulted at the disloyality of his dearest friend.  
Once they were back on their blankets (after Yuuri seriously had to carry him all the way back), Yuuri laughed, just thinking about his sweet revenge.  
"You know, why I did that?"  
"Because that´s how you were taught and for some reason you thought: Hey, let´s try that on the frightend Russian."  
"No.", he chuckled again and handed him an Onigiri, "You remember when I asked you how to do the Quad Flip and you just said: It´s just like a Triple Flip, only with one more turn."  
"I was in life-threatening danger and you have the audacity to compare that?!", Viktor asked with an obvious tease in his voice.  
"Oh come on, I was like two meters away. And even if a shark was to attack you, I would protect you."  
"That´s sweet.", Viktor mumbled and blushed, before returning to his drama queen mode, "Anyway, I will come up with a proper punishment, don´t you worry."  
Yuuri laughed and shook his head.  
"Now, are you ready for your first real lesson?"  
"What?"  
"You teach me how to not embarress myself on the ice, now let me be your Coach."

At the end of the day, Viktor actually managed to swim. He asked Yuuri to record it for him, so that he could post it later online. Like a little child, he refused to get out of the water, once he knew, how to use it for fun. Yuuri at the same time was busy drying off Makkachin and packing their things up.  
"Your Papa is a little coward, now, isn´t he?", Yuuri said to Makka, who barked and licked his face.  
"And there is my Coach. While his methods are very much questionable, he indeed got me to swim." Viktor recorded another video on his phone and proudly showed Yuuri and Makka.  
"If they knew, how many animals you scared away with your screaming."  
"You´re mean."  
"Now, is that how you talk to your Coach?!", Yuuri asked playfully and rubbed a little bit more on Makkas fur, before packing up the towel and throwing their bags over his shoulder.  
Meanwhile Viktor was still busy filming the sea.  
"Isn´t it beautiful?", he asked dreamily and sighed. 

A few thoused miles away, Yakov held his phone in his hand and grudgingly tipped on play. Although he hadn´t talked to him in a while, he still cared about Viktor. He was after all some kind of the son he never had and now he had left him, too. The first video showed him swimming in the sea. He looked so happy and this Japanese Yuuri sounded really proud when announcing their victory of the day. Somehow, that also made Yakov happy. It has been a long time, since he had seen his student with such a big smile on his face.  
The second video was filmed by himself. He showed Yuuri who was drying Makka´s fur, and then the sea. The sun was about to go down. Followed by Viktor´s voice. It was so...relaxed and peaceful.  
Without another comment, he closed the app and put his phone down.


End file.
